Battle of the Bands
by ZyraEmina
Summary: Band Showdown: Houkago Tea Time vs Girls Dead Monster


**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**(A Crossover Battle between Houkago Tea Time of K-On! and Girls Dead Monster of Angel Beats!)**

**xXxrandomgoodgirl12xXx**

**Angel Beats! © Jun Maeda, P.A. Works, Aniplex**  
**K-On! © Kakifly, Kyoto Animation**

* * *

After the exciting graduation trip in London, the Houkago Tea Time girls decided to spend their summer vacation overseas in celebration to the graduation of their youngest member. However, an unexpected thing happened to the members of this well-loved band on their way home to Japan. Apparently Yui Hirasawa, the guitarist as well as the vocalist of the band; Mio Akiyama, the lefty bass guitarist; Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer as well as the founder of the band; Tsumugi Kotobuki or Mugi as her band mates call her, the calm and reserved keyboardist; and Azusa Nakano, the youngest among them (the very one who had just graduated from high school) and another guitarist of the band - the plane where they were on had crashed.

* * *

"Yui wake up!" Ritsu said as she gently shakes the unconscious girl to wake up since she was the only one left still asleep among them.

Yui being the lazy, heavy sleeper that she was, rolls to her side as she mutters "Ui. . .5 more minutes please. . ." then immediately went back to sleep.

Hearing this Ritsu picked Yui up by the shoulders then shakes her to and fro with great vigor. This proves to be ineffective for Yui still remains in the dream world with a droll streaming from her mouth. Veins popped on Ritsu's forehead. It is evident that she is about to lose her tolerance for Yui's antics.

"You won't wake up huh?" Black aura was sipping out from Ritsu and eyes gleams with evilness in it. The rest of the members of Houkago Tea Time who were watching felt a chill ran down their spines. They gasped in unison when Ritsu lift her arms dangerously in the air letting it hover over Yui's sleeping body and without a warning the brunette mercilessly tickles the sleeping girl to come around.

"HAHAHA! R-Ritsu! S-Stop! Plea - HAHAHA!" Yui pleads in between laughs.

"I won't until you're wide awake!" Ritsu smirked obviously enjoying the sweet torture she's inflicting to her friend.

"O-okay! HAHA! I-I got -HAHA - it! I'm already - HAHA - awake!" Ritsu let go of Yui and the abused guitarist instinctively hold the sides that the drummer had as she slowly catch her breath.

"Where are we anyway?" Yui asked when her breath was finally even.

The girls let their eyes roam around to assess their surroundings. A running field, gymnasium and students walking around - they are definitely at school but they're positive that this place aren't the school they once attended. For one the students that were walking past them wear different uniform and second, they attended an all-girls school not a co-ed one. The girls looked at each other questioning. How did they end up here? Their brows furrowed as the girls tried to remember what had happened that lead them here to this unknown place.

The last thing they remember was they were on a flight going back to Japan, happy though it's a shame that they weren't able to perform live unlike last year. Yui, Ritsu and Mugi were giggling while looking through the pictures they have taken during the trip in Mugi's digital camera while Mio and Azusa, who were sat across the giggling girls were about to doze off due to exhaustion when a loud bang was suddenly heard and then the plane shakes violently. Moments later they were shouting at the top of their lungs for their dear life as gravity was pulling the plane down to its doom.

"Were dead?!" They blurted out in chorus as realization dawned in their minds. They look at each other unable to talk in shock.

"No no no. That's impossible!" Ritsu said, breaking the silence and the forming tension around them. "If we're dead then we shouldn't be in here, right?" she added.

"Yeah!" Yui said as she jumped and hug Azusa from behind.

"But. . .the plane. . . ." Mio stammer, unable to continue as a vivid image of their horrible death take form inside her head. She nervously trap her head in between her hands as she shakes it violently from side to side trying to put the image out of her mind.

"If we're already dead, Yui shouldn't have laughed when Ritsu tickled her" Mugi said calmly with a smile making Mio ease a little.

"That's right! You got a point there Mugi! This has to be a dream." Ritsu nodded her head as if agreeing to her own opinion.

"If this is a dream then Yui-senpai shouldn't have laughed when you tickled her, Ritsu-senpai." This time it was Azusa who offered her 'rational' outlook on their situation.

Azusa's little comment brought anxiety to her band mates. Mugi covered her agape mouth with her hands while Ritsu and Yui didn't even bother to cover their gaping mouths. Mio, on the other hand, were again trembling in fright as their death flashed again on her mind.

"You girls aren't dreaming. You really are already dead."

The girls turn around to see another girl standing a few meters away from them. She has beautiful blue-green eyes and dark hair that is touching her shoulders with a green ribbon attached to a headband adoring it. She also wears a white sailor uniform with an SSS logo sewn on its left arm then paired to a lavender-colored skirt. They also noticed that the girl was holding something like - is that a gun?! Bewildered the Houkago Tea Time girls didn't have enough time to answer properly when the mysterious girl extended her free hand towards them then said in a friendly voice, "My name is Yuri but you can call me Yurippe. Wanna join my force?"

* * *

"So these are the new recruits?" Hinata ask Yurippe as he and Otonashi were eyeing the five rather cute girls who were sitting on the couch of Shinda Sekai Sensen (roughly translated as Afterlife Battlefront) Headquarters. By the looks on the recruits' faces Hinata and Otonashi could tell that their leader had already explained everything to them and that they have already accepted their odd situation. This makes Otonashi frown a little as he remembered how Yurippe used to nag him to be more adaptive when he first arrived here.

"Once the Diversion Squad arrives we will immediately plan our next operation" Yurippe said, authority lingers on her voice.

"Umm. . . " Ritsu tentatively raised her right hand. "How can we help in the operation?" anticipation evident on her voice. She heard Yui and Mugi simultaneously gasp in excitement beside her telling the drummer that they share the same sentiment as her while on her other side she heard Mio exclaimed her name nervously but decided to ignore her.

"Let's see. . . ." Yurippe trailed off then propping her arms up on the table to rest her chin at the back of their hands, deep in thought. "Say, what are your hobbies when you were still alive?"

Yui was first to answer.

"Eating delicious snacks after class!" Her eyes were sparkling as she had just answered the most difficult question ever asked.

"Preparing the tea and snacks for the tea-breaks after class." Mugi smiled at Yui when she answered.

"Feeding Ton-chan, I guess." Otonashi crooked an eyebrow at Azusa's answer. He would never guess that Ton-chan is not a dog like he was thinking but a turtle kept but the HTT as their pet.

"Hmm. . .Maybe I can consider picking and embarrassing Mio as my hobby." When she heard this, Mio immediately glare daggers at Ritsu's direction while the latter instantly moved away from her.

Now Mio was the only one left who is yet to answer Yurippe's question. When she realize this, Mio become conscious to the people inside the room and their stares that were directed to her.

"M-my hobby was composing songs for our band" she said in hushed tone making those people around her strain their ears to understand what she had just said.

"You're in a band?" Mio almost jump to her feet when a pink-haired girl suddenly dashed inside the HQ.

The new recruits learn from Yurippe that the newcomer, who coincidentally shares the name and position (vocalist) with Yui together the three other girls namely Hisaka, the lead guitarist and the co-founder of the band Girls Dead Monster (the other founder was Asami Iwasawa, the original vocalist of the band but was replaced by Yui after she was 'obliterated'); Irie, the drummer; and Sekine, Irie's best friend and the bassist same as Mio who later joined her, were members of SSS diversion squad or more known as the band Girls Dead Monster. Like Yurippe and other SSS members the girls also don the same uniform but what catches the attention of the HTT girls were the guitars they were holding. The girls missed their own musical instruments.

Yurippe on the other hand was busy in her thoughts that Otonashi can't help but become curious of what was on their leader's mind.

"What's wrong, Yurippe?' he asked.

"Nothing, just weighing the pros and cons of my idea" she answered nonchalantly.

"Idea?" This time it was Hinata who was the curious one.

"How about we held a contest between the two bands to see how we can improve our diversion squad?" Yurippe responded.

A pregnant silence befall inside the room.

"Oh!" everyone cooed. They mentally agreed that Yurippe's idea was brilliant and worth a shot. Not to mention the SSS members were now curious on how good the new recruits were as a band. However the recruits have other concern in mind.

"We don't have our instruments, Yurippe. Besides if there's an instrument shop around here it is still impossible for us to buy new instruments since we don't have money" Azusa said.

Yurippe smirked. "Then you don't have to worry. You can have your instruments - the very same instruments you've been using when you're still alive without spending a single cent."

"But that's impossible" Mio said.

The SSS leader smiled knowingly. The girls who have no idea what she was talking about, just look at each other then shrug.

* * *

"Woah! Gitah! I've missed you!" Yui jumped while hugging her Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard guitar. The same goes for Ritsu who rubs her cheeks lovingly over her Yamaha Hipgig Drumset. If those instruments where alive, they would have already run for their dear lives from their owner's deadly grips. Meanwhile, the other HTT members were wide eyed while caressing their respective instruments as if having them back was the oddest thing that could ever happen in their already bizarre situation. You can't blame them though, the idea of being reunited with their instruments never crossed their minds after learning that they are already dead. The miracle reunion was made possible because they were able to recreate their loyal companions thanks to their memories. Here anyone could recreate anything out of thin air only with their memories. With their instruments on their hands, the HTT is now as ready as the GDeMo for the face-off.

* * *

After a short briefing of the operation, the SSS members have already gone to their respective posts. Most of the boys have picked their weapons and now securing the area around the cafeteria as it was their assignment. The rest who were mostly consist of girls were on stand-by inside waiting for the right time to execute the plan.

"This is Yusa. The Light and Sounds Stuff are already done" a twin-pigtailed blond girl reported to Yurippe via wireless communication.

"Then it's about time we start." Yurippe looked down at the crowding NPCs who were about to eat their dinner in the said cafeteria all the while oblivious that the surprise the SSS had prepared for them.

"Yui." Both Yuis almost jump in excitement when they heard their leader call their name. Their band mates realized that only did they share two share the same name and position but those two also share the same personality - childish personality and its freaking them out. "Get ready. Were about to start."

"Roger that!" the Yui duo answered in unison.

The lights suddenly went off inside the cafeteria making the NPCs expectantly murmur in the dark. They already knew that with the lights out, there would be another Girls Dead Monster live performance but when the lights went on again the murmur escalates as they took notice of other band in the impromptu stage but forgot about them right away when Girls DeMo play their first song entitled Alchemy.

** Mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau**  
**Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku**  
**Ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue**  
**Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni **

The HTT was amazed by the Girls DeMo performance to the point that they could no longer find the right words to describe it. Fantastic? Superb? Incredible? Oh screw it! Whatever it is it doesn't change the fact that it was so amazing. No wonder the NPCs go gaga about them. After that awesome first song, HTT Yui immediately dominated the microphone.

"Good evening everyone!" HTT Yui chirped with her trademark goofy smile. "We all know that this is the first time you see us on stage so let me introduce ourselves to you. Everyone we are the Houkago Tea Time!" she then jumped almost tripping on the wiring attached to her guitar. "Today we, again the Houkago Tea Time, and Girls Dead Monster are having a showdown."

"Really? Showdown?"  
"Woah! They sure have guts to challenge Girls DeMo."  
"Can they beat GDeMo?"  
"Isn't it too early for them to challenge Girls DeMO?"  
"I think this is gonna be a good show."

On and on the NPCs' comments went and Yurippe smirked. She had already expected this kind of reaction from the NPCs.

"Well then, the first song were gonna perform is entitled 'Fluffy Time."

"1, 2, 3," Ritsu counted as she hits her drumsticks together. They were about to reach the part where Yui should start singing when she discovered that she had forgotten the lyrics. Good thing Mio was there to her rescue.

** KIMI wo miteru to itsumo hatoo dokidoki **  
**Yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa **  
**Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) **

Jaws went ajar for both the NPCs and SSS members alike, even the Girls Dead Monster. They had never thought that the band was THIS good. The audience can't help but be hooked to the melody as they lift their hands in the air and jump to the tune in appreciation.

"Wow! They're so good." Girls DeMo Yui muttered unconsciously. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"You should do your best or else we might be replaced by them," Hisaka said leaning forward for Yui to hear her despite the booming music.

"But I've been practicing everyday . . . and you know . . . umm. . . ." Yui weren't able to think straight as she panics with the pressure that suddenly burden her but immediately calms down when she saw her bandmates smile at her.

"We know," Sekine simply said.

"But you still have to do your best. You don't want to be beaten and replace by them, do you?" said Irie. She nodded in answer then turns around to watch their rival band again.

After the HTT played the last note of their song, the other band immediately hit their instruments to play their comeback song, Crow Song.

** Haigo ni ha shattaa no kabe**  
**Yubisaki ha tetsu no nioi**  
**Susume hajike donomichi komu desho **

Now the audience were singing along at the top of their lungs while jumping and shaking their bodies as they can no longer hold their excitement.

** Chatting now**  
**Gachi de kashimashi never ending girls' talk**  
**Shuugyou chaimu made matenai**  
**Chikoku ha shitemo soutai wa No No No!**  
**Seiippai study after school **

With the upbeat melody of Cagayake Girls and excitement all over the place, the people inside the cafeteria were oblivious that the ones assigned to patrol outside the said building were now engaged in a 'deadly' battle with the Tenshi. This sounds ridiculous as it is already a common knowledge that no one dies here in Afterlife School but one can still be 'obliterated'.

** Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite**  
**Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo**  
**Sonna furishite tatakau koto ni hisshi **

With Thousand Enemies being their last song, the Girls Dead Monster were giving their best shot. The crowd was as crazy as ever as the showdown was already reaching its peak. Already forgotten about dinner, the NPCs carelessly wave their dinner stubs in the air while those SSS members that were assigned to operate the huge electric fans were on stand-by for Yurippe's orders.

** Gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo hoka hoka**  
**Raamen udon ni okonomiyaki kore kore**  
**tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no**  
**yume no koraboreeshon**  
**(Atsu atsu hoka hoka) **

Gohan wa Okazu, the official last song to be played for the showdown. Around this time Yurippe had given her orders thus the dinner stubs served another purpose, they've become confetti raining around the vicinity, adding a fitting effect for the finale.

While playing Gohan wa Okazu, the HTT girls hearts swell with joy and pride. It's ironic on how they were able to realize their dream of performing in this kind of stage when they were already dead. The cheers and clapping of the audience, the adrenaline rush, everything! They have never experienced this kind of feeling (they were unable to put it into words). A minute later after they have finished singing, Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Azusa and Mugi were obliterated from the Afterlife School.

Everyone fell silent. Everyone was shocked. And everyone was disappointed of what just happened. Yurippe was disappointed that she had lost not just the new recruits but also the chance to improve Shinda Sekai Sensen with their help especially in diversion unit. On the other hand, the NPCs were disappointed that they have lost another band that would have given colors to their world with their songs.

After a couple of minutes of pregnant silence, Yui breaks into tears, dash towards Hinata then desperately clings to him as she wails. Though she had only met the HTT girls, she had grown fond to them thus seeing them vanished into thin air really broke her heart. Hinata, though caught off-guard by Yui's action, wraps his arms to the crying girls to pull her closer into a comforting hug. Even though they always bicker, he still have a heart to console her whenever she needs one.

That was how Houkago Tea Time and Girls Dead Monster clash in the afterlife.

* * *

Mio keeps prancing back and forth. Ritsu keeps checking her watch every other minute while stomping her right foot nervously. Mugi keeps an eye on the road ahead while Azusa keeps on texting Yui beside her. To sum it up, everyone in Houkagou Tea Time had already assembled in the coliseum except for their vocalist. She was late again and the contest was about to start.

"Everyone!" they all turn to the voice to see Yui running towards them. "Sorry I'm late," Yui said again while panting.

"Why were you late?" Mio blurted out immediately when Yui stopped in front of them panting.

"I was up all night because of excitement that I overslept," Yui said with her trademark goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Never mind that. Let's just go inside before they disqualify us," Ritsu said pointing the back door next to her. Her bandmates enthusiastically nodded their heads.

"Let's do our best!" they said in unison.

As they hastily enter the coliseum, Yui accidentally bumped a pink-haired girl who happens to be scolded also by her bandmates because of her tardiness. As Yui mutters her sorry to the girl, their eyes meet and in that instant they felt like they have known each other before even though that was the first time they have meet each other. When Yui walks away to join her bandmates, the pink-haired girl was following her with her eyes.

"Yui? Yui are you listening?" the pink-haired girl from her daze when she heard Hisaka called her name. Her face was serious and her hands were on her hips, giving off a strict aura.

"I no longer doubt your guitar and singing skills bur please be serious even this once. I don't want Iwasawa to regret that she had entrusted you with her Girls Dead Monster, got that?" Yui nodded at Hisaka.

Today, the face-off between Houkago Tea Time and Girls Dead Monster that started in the afterlife will be continued here in there reincarnated life.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Aside from the fact that I love both Yuis from K-On and Angel Beats, they also belong to a band that why I wrote this fanfiction. Hope you like it! ~^_^~**

**Songs by Houkagou Tea Time: Fluffy Time, Cagayake Girls and Gohan wa Okazu**

**Songs by Girls Dead Monster: Alchemy, Thousand Enemies and Crow Song**


End file.
